This invention relates to high-fidelity loudspeaker systems, particularly automobile loudspeaker systems, and to a novel loudspeaker structure for use therein.
In modern-day automobile stereophonic sound systems, for example, there are matching front and rear sets of loudspeakers for the respective stereophonic channels, commonly one or two loudspeaker sets. Thus, for each stereophonic channel, there may be a speaker located in the front of the automobile, typically in a door or in the dashboard, and a speaker positioned at the rear of the automobile, typically being located in the trunk space under a shelf behind the rear seat. Dependant on the design of a particular speaker, the individual speaker structure may contain combinations of high frequency, mid-range, and low frequency loudspeakers.
The most advanced systems, in order to obtain optimum sound reproduction, particularly improved bass response, presently incorporate at least one additional speaker, an ultra-low frequency range sub-woofer, along with the requisite sub-woofer amplifier and wiring. In view of the generally non-directional characteristics of a sub-woofer, it is possible to provide only a single sub-woofer for the entire stereophonic system. Still, however, particularly in the automotive environment, space and cost considerations are of significant importance.
The modern automobile typically is designed to accommodate two front and two rear speaker sets. To provide an additional speaker (the sub-woofer) generally requires substantial sheet metal and interior trim modifications to the vehicle, additional installation complexity, significant added costs, and often times a reduction of the usable trunk space and the like.